Charades
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: A birthday one shot for xxxRKOEnigmaxxx :


"Where on earth is he?" Courtney grumbled to herself as she looked out the window again. Randy was supposed to pick her up almost half an hour ago for the company holiday party. She kept pacing around the small hotel room, grumbling to herself. Not only did she actually have to go to this party with him, something she would have rather avoided all together, Randy had insisted that she dress up. "Wear something pretty, honey," he pestered her last week. Courtney had looked down at her old t-shirt and jeans and asked him what was wrong with what she had on now. "Nothing, honey, I just….this is going to be a special night; I want you to look pretty…." That comment started an argument about whether or not he thought she was pretty. In the end, Randy won the argument; but he had to give up his credit card so she could buy a new dress.

Sighing, she looked in the mirror. She grimaced a little bit when she saw her reflection. Her long brown hair was pulled up on top of her head, her blue eyes outlined with eye liner, and her lips painted a pale red color. Her eyes traveled down to her dress. She smirked when she thought about how pissed Randy was going to be when he got his credit card statement at the end of the month. "Serves him right," she mumbled to herself as she ran her hands down her form fitting black dress. The thing she hated the most about having a birthday so close to Christmas was that one or the other usually got forgotten, more often than not, it was usually her birthday that got forgotten. She started to wonder if Randy was beginning to blow her off for both occasions this year.

Looking over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, she wanted to scream. Randy was now forty five minutes late. As much as she hadn't wanted to go to this party in the first place, she would rather be on time than to walk in really late and have everyone stare at her, asking where she was and why she wasn't with Randy. Grabbing her cell she dialed her best friend's number and begged him to stop by and pick her up since it looked like her boyfriend had stood her up.

Five minutes later a car horn honked outside. Cody was here; she grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. She ran outside, the best she could in three inch heels, and hopped into the backseat of Cody's car. Layla mumbled a quiet 'hey' while they took off towards the party. "Have you heard from Randy at all tonight," Courtney asked as she broke the silence. Neither Cody or Layla said anything; but Courtney did see the slight look they exchanged with each other.

"No, haven't heard from him. I'm sure he was just running late. Did you try calling him?" Cody asked nervously from the front seat as they pulled into the parking lot of the venue. The nervous way that Cody and Layla were both acting was beginning to make Courtney wonder if they knew something that she didn't. Did Randy really ditch her tonight?

"Of course I tried calling him. I tried calling him thirty times! He isn't answering his phone!" she said with an agitated tone in her voice.

"Um, well we're here. I'll see you inside," Layla said quickly as she got out of the car and hurried inside to the party.

"What's up with her?" Courtney asked as she took Cody's arm and they headed into the venue together.

"Oh, you know Layla…." Cody said lamely as he opened the door for her. Courtney immediately looked around the room for her boyfriend; she held in a groan of frustration when she didn't see Randy. He had stood her up. He was going to pay for this at some point.

She had just gotten herself a drink when a very drunk John Cena came up next to her. "Hey. Hey. Courtney, hey," he slurred with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, John," she said quietly, not really in the mood to deal with John's silly drunken antics right now. She was beginning to regret even coming to this party. Tomorrow was her birthday and she had hoped that Randy had made some plans for them to do something special together, just the two of them. But instead he had insisted, begged her really, to come to this party with her and then didn't even bother to pick her up. What a way to start out her birthday weekend. "Have you seen Randy?" she asked John as she took a sip of her drink.

A big smile broke out onto John's face. "Nope," he said with a quiet chuckle. "Never seen him before in my life."

"He's you're best friend," she said, wondering what the hell was wrong with John right now; was he hiding something from her as well? She got that nervous feeling again that she had had in the car with Cody and Layla.

"Hell yeah, he's my best friend! I love that guy!"

"Um, you just told me that you….you know what? Never mind," she said as she rolled her eyes and decided to ignore John, hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone. But John had other ideas, apparently. He stayed by her side for the next half an hour, occasionally pointing out women that he thought looked hot tonight. "You look hot too, by the way," he said as he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Um, thanks…."

"Seriously, hot. I mean it. I usually see you in jeans and a t-shirt, but damn girl, you clean up good!"

"You're drunk."

"And you're sexy…."

Courtney was about to try and make up and excuse to move away from John when Cody finally swooped in and saved her. "Hey, Courtney. Um….having fun?" he asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Not really. I've been here for almost an hour and I still haven't seen Randy and he hasn't even bothered to call me. I'm thinking about catching a ride back to the hotel to go to sleep. This was a waste of time for me."

A look of panic crossed Cody's face. "You can't leave," he blurted out.

The way he blurted that out made her wonder if he was up to something. "Why not?"

"You just can't."

"Fine….." she mumbled. "Have you seen Randy?" she started to ask Cody again when Layla came bouncing over to them. "Hi Courtney," she sang out with a big smile on her face. "You should come in the back room; we're going to start a game of charades!" How on earth can this girl be so perky all of the time, Courtney thought to herself.

She didn't have time to protest and make an excuse to leave because both Cody and Layla grabbed an arm and practically dragged her to the back room where a game of charades was already in progress. As soon as she walked into the room, she saw Randy leaning against the wall talking to Ted DiBiase Jr. She was just about to stomp over there and start screaming at her boyfriend of over a year when Layla pulled her down into a chair next to her. "Randy! It's your turn!" she shouted.

Courtney glared at Randy as he walked to the front of the room, winked at his girlfriend and then started. He held up three fingers to indicate that his answer had three words. Courtney watched in amusement as her boyfriend started to act out getting down on one knee. "Marry!" someone shouted out. Randy nodded and went on to the next clue. He pointed to himself. "Randy!" someone else shouted out. Randy nodded and went to the next clue. Courtney's face turned bright red when he pointed to her. "Courtney!" another co-worker shouted out. Randy nodded and turned around. She was confused; nothing was making sense….what kind of phrase was that? She got her answer when she looked up and saw that Randy was holding a little black box in his hand. What the hell?

"Marry me, Courtney?" he asked.

"Oh, my God. …." she mumbled. "What the hell are you doing, Randy?" she hissed at him.

"Asking you to marry me."

The room went silent; everyone was waiting for her answer. Was this really happening? They hadn't been dating that long, maybe a year? Did he really do something as cheesy as proposed to her while acting it out in a game of charades? More importantly, had he planned this all along and had dragged everyone else into his plan as well? She was going to kill him for embarrassing her this way.

"Courtney, if you don't marry him, I will!" someone shouted from the side of the room. Everyone turned to see John standing by the wall, holding up his beer and laughing. "Please say yes, I don't want to marry John," Randy said with a wink. "I'd rather marry you." Without worrying about everyone else in the room she threw herself into Randy's arms and knocked him down to the floor. "Is that a yes?" someone shouted.

"Yes…." she whispered into Randy's ear.

"I love you," he whispered back. "Merry Christmas. And happy birthday…." he mumbled before he captured her mouth in a hard kiss and everyone in the room started clapping and yelling.

He hadn't forgotten about her! Courtney got the best birthday **and** Christmas gift this year-a diamond ring.

**Happy birthday, Courtney!**


End file.
